The Adventures Of Becoming an Ender Knight
by AkatskiJaguar
Summary: A boy, not knowing his ancestors, and future, set on a journey to do what his family was born to do.
1. Chapter 1: Hell On Earth

I wake up, like any other day. Having a migraine from last night's apocalypse in my village "New Bark Village". So I obviously stagger to get up. After, the daily shower and hygiene.

I go down the stairs, only to find blood on the ground. Ignoring it because of the migraine, making a quick cup of milk. Thinking the fresh morning air and watching my fellow villagers feed they're livestock such as cows, pigs, sheep, and chickens, I go to do the same.

Staggering obviously, I walk outside. I froze. Dropped my milk. Still frozen for a solid 10 seconds, then screaming in horror at the top of my lungs.

What happened, you say? The village. It was sabotaged. 75% of the village looked like a tornado swept through it! 25% of it was gouged with flames.

In shock, I fall to the ground, watching the clouds over me get blurrier and blurrier, and fainting after.

I wake up. But not like any other "Sitting up, yawing and stretching" wake up, but, I shot out my bed, yes, I woke up in my house, only finding 3 villagers standing in front of me. Hunter, Haze, and Miles.

"Oh my Lord! What in the name of God happened?!" I gasped.

While Hunter and Miles were crying, Haze almost immediately answered.

"sabotage, Dante. Sabotage..." He said while looking down.

I grabbed his shoulders in panic, and yelled "Who did it?!"

He looked at me with tear-doused eyes.

"I-I-I-I don't know..." He said as I could her the lump in his throat form.

I patted Haze's head, and told the 3 to sit down, and I gave all 4 of us steaming warm mushroom soup, then showing them the way to my lounge.

We all sat on my couch, I asked Haze, the oldest of the 3 teens. (I'm also a teen, Haze's age)

"Were's your father Haze?"

Haze answered while Miles and Hunter, his younger brothers, stopped crying and sipped the refreshing mushroom soup.

"He's running around the village, trying to find any other surviving villagers."

"Oh, might if I go talk to him after our soup?" I replied.

"Of course.." He nodded.

So, we finished our soup, it also helped clear my migraine, so we left my house, and we walked around all the debris to go to Haze's house.

If I could explain what Hell on Earth was, I would tell you "New Bark Village's sabotage!". There were at least 1,000 pounds of cobble, wood, and various milleciounous objects.

After a long walk, we reach Haze's house, and we quickly confronted his Father.

"Hello sir" I exclaimed.

"Please, call me Gary!" He said with a grin on his face.

Grinning back, I immediately asked him what in the Hell happened.

Gary, then frowning, told me that coming back from late night breeding his dogs, he saw a huge shadow in the shape of a dragon fly by a couple times.

Hunter and Miles ran to Gary's arms, while Haze stood by my side. I thanked him, and I left, hugging Haze, and waving goodbye to the rest, I head back to my house.

I come home and sit in my lounge, trying to clear the billion things running through my head. I just sat there puzzled, until I got a knock on my door...


	2. Chapter 2: Nether Ambush

It was Gary. So I opened the door politely.

"Hey Gary! Come in!" I said happily.

"Aha, thank you." He stepped in and sat in my lounge.

"So, would you like some water? Milk? Soup? Or some bread?" I said.

"No time for food, Dante. It's important." He exclaimed.

My eyes widened, as if he was mad at me, but he wasn't, so I went to sit down with him"Sure, what is it?" I said.

"You know how I knew your father since me and him were children?" He said.

"Of course!" I said happily.

"So he's technically a brother to me, correct? So, we told each other our deepest, darkest secrets, correct?" He said.

"Okkayyyyyy?" I said.

"Well, I have to tell you something."

I didn't say a word after that, I let him talk. I just nodded.

"You not like any other human, Dante. Your ancestors...they are people called Ender Knights."

I spit out my glass of milk and said..

"What?! Why didn't he tell me? Is that why he left? What is an Ender Knight!?

"He didn't tell you so you wouldn't be sad your not living a royal life, he left because...well I can't tell you. And, an Ender Knight is a Knight in Black and Purple armor that can tame and ride an Ender Dragon, and the Ender Knights are a family clan, there is one in every generation, and your the one for your generation. "

I jumped in the air.

"WHAT! THAT IS SO COOL!" I yelled.

"It's not all fun, you have MANY enemies, and this job is deadly." Gary said.

"Oh..wait...that shadow you saw at night today that could've been the sabotager? Was it an Ender Knight?"

"In fact. It was an Ender Knight. In fact, it was your father." Gary said.

"WHAT! WHY DID HE DO THAT TO HIS HOMETOWN? WHY DID HE RISK HIS BLOOD FROM DYING?!" I yelled.

"It was a warning, he told me it was coming." He said.

"A warning about what?!" I said.

"About..." Gary said until..

Someone slammed through the door. Actually, it was many people.

"HEY! I just crafted that door!" I yelled.

The people were dressed in red and black cloaks. They grabbed Gary. Gary yelled..

"This is what he warned us about! Godspeed, Dante! Godspe-" Then one of them took a steel dagger and jabbed it into his throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GARRRYY!" I yelled as you can tell I was also crying.

Since my Dad taught me a hand in fighting, obviously to get me ready for today, so I ran upstairs to get his Diamond sword.

I know what your thinking, Its obviously his prized possesion. I understand, and I wouln't use it, but, he told me to. He put it into my chest in my bedroom when I was a child, and it just sat there every night, but before I went to bed, I would always look at it, and wonder why it had a date carved into it. "8/24/2012". Which was today! And Gary told me he did the sabotage to warn us about today.

So I took it out, and kissed it, then put it out in front of me, waiting for the cloaked men to come and ambush me.

Around 3 came up the stairs and confronted me.

In a hefty voice, one of them yelled as they took out a steel sword..

"You don't stand a chance child!"

I grunted, and heard glass break behind me. One of them climbed the back of my house to knock me out unconsiously!

So the one from the back pounced with a steel sword ready to get lunged into my juggular.

But remember folks, I'm an elite soldier, because my Dad was really good at fighting. I didn't know why, but now I know why, he is an Ender Knight. And he taught me everything he knows.

So, I swung my Diamond sword around my side, perfectly gouged into his rib, he yelled in pain, and fell to the floor.

I looked at the 3 in front of me and yelled Bravily..

"I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager!" I said as I pounced to the middle assasin.

Once I landed ontop of him, I stabbed him in his gut, and pulled it sideways, spilling out his organs, just like "Seppuku" But me soing it to the assasin.

There were 2 left. I pulled out my Diamond sword, read to slay them, when one one them disarmed me and put me into a masterlock.

The other one took the bottem of the handle of his steel dagger and slammed it on my temple. So I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

I remember waking up while they were taking me to their king. It was incredibly huge!

So I played dead the rest of the way there.

I woke up, I was laying down before the king's throne, and many guards around.

The king had "A golden voice". He said..

"Ender Blood! Were is your Ender Arsenal?!"

"A-a-a-re you the Ender King?" I replied.

"I am the Nether King, fool!" He yelled as he leaned in his chair.

"T-then what do you want from m-m-me?" I said.

"You shall join us! The Nether Assassins!" The King yelled.

"Never!" I yelled throwing my fist on the ground.

"Guards! Put him in the Ghast cage, immediately!" He yelled.

With great force, I broke the shackles on my hands, and I looked around for my Diamond sword, while the guards started swarming me.

I saw one of the guards wielding it instead of a Nether spear.

"Nobody touches that!" I yelled with ferocious anger.

The guards then started backing away.

"Guards! I will murder all of you if you don't battle!" Yelled the King as he pulled out a large, long, red and black long sword, I believe it was called "The Nether Blade" Only the King can wield. I read about the Nether Assassins in my days.

The guards then charged. But not to worry, I felt confident.

At a first glance, there was at least 40 of them.

I targeted the guard holding my sword. I sprinted towards him, running faster then the rest, and I jumped on top of him.

He attempted stabbing me, but the sword was too long. So he yelled and started punching me.

I took both of his arms and pried them down on the ground and slammed my head into his nose, making it bleed.

"I give, I give!" He yelled. I snatched the diamond sword and attempted to get up..but...

I felt multiple stabs on my back. They were spearing me!

I shot up, and roundhouse kicked at least 10 spears out of their hands!

I turned and ran to the door, remember, I can run very fast.

There were 2 guards at the door. They both attempted to stab me with their spear.

I swung my sword to disarm one. Then he threw his fist at me, but I swung at again, slicing his arm clean off.

immediately after, I kicked the other guard's shin so hard, I broke it..backwards!He cried in pain. He dropped to the floor, I left, because the other 40 guards are really close now.

I sprinted towards a portal close by. I dived in.

I fell on grass. Knowing that I escaped the nether. But, the guards can still come! So I took my sword and slamming it into the obsidian, until it broke. Now it'll take they're sealed in the nether, but you'll never know if that's they're only portal or not.

I sighed in relief, dusted off my shoulders, and turned around.

Thinking it was just going to be epic long biomes, it was a village. But it wasn't villagers wandering, they were all standing in horror. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE In the village were standing there, the adults holding they're children, all of them with a frightened face.

They probably thought I was one of the Nether Assassins, because I came out of the portal. They were probably frightened because the stupid Nether Assassin's attempt to raid their Forge's!"

I looked at my sword, and put it away. I kneeled down, putting my head down, trying to show them I mean no harm.

"I mean no harm. I'm an Ende-" I said, then I got interrupted by a person my age land in front of me, I look up, and all I see is a blade come at my face with lightning speed.


	4. Chapter 4: An Apprentice's Beginning

I looked up, it was a person my age.

"Uh...hey?" I said with a puzzled face.

The person then took out a stone sword and lunged it at me.

I barrel rolled, making his stone sword stab into the ground. He took it out of the ground, I then shot up with my diamond swords in front of me.

"I'm an elite ranked soldier! But I won't hurt you. So back off!"

He then charged at me, ready to slash me.

I did my battle stance, and said..

"I'm an Ender Knight!"

He froze, and so did the group of villagers. The teen dropped his stone sword, and kneeled, with his head down.

"Uh..I...uh..." I said with another puzzled face.

I put my diamond sword away. And peered at the villagers behind him. They also kneeled with their heads down.

"Okay?" I said.

I saw a wizard come.

"Make way, make way! The Stone village wizard has come!" Yelled one of the villagers.

The villagers scattered back to their daily labor and lifestyle. The teen in front of me stood up, and put his stone sword away. He turned and walked away slowly.

"Follow me, young one." The wizard said politely.

"A-a-alright." I said, and followed him.

He brought me to one of the village's library. His library, to be exact.

He then showed me a secret ladder, leading to a hidden hatch, leading to his secret alchemist lair.

"Wow..." I said as I saw a cauldron, books of spells, potions, and ingredients everywhere!

"Yes yes, I know, a very spectacular sight!" He said while grinning.

"So why do you want me sir?" I replied.

"Well, come sit." He said as he showed me the way to his small lounge in the lair.

I sat down, and he did also.

"So, did you find out yet?" He said.

"Ender knight. Yep!" I said happily.

"Well, good for you young man! By the way, I'm Bildo." The wizard exclaimed.

"Good to meet you Bildo! I'm Dant-"

"Dante. I know." He said.

"Oh..okay! Cool!" I yelled.

"So, i'm here to tell you something."

"What is it Bildo?"

"I'm also a warlord of central Haven."

"Wow...I'm an elite ranked fighter!"

"Wow! That's uncommon for a 14 year old!"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome, Dante. Now, to let you know, once you become an Ender Knight, your also a Warlord!"

"So...your saying I can be a Warlord?!"

"Bingo! So...are you ready?"

"I hope." I concluded.

"But first..there's something mandatory for future Ender Knights."

"What is it?"

"Well..you need an Enderman heart. It give you powers you do not know of."

"What?! What powers?"

"Well, you can drain souls for power, you can run 3 times faster, jump higher, and you are stronger!"

"Oh my god..that's amazing!" I yelled.

"Yes yes..but one catch." he said.

"What is it?"

"you look human, but the power can be unlocked randomly. You can't control when it comes out or when to put it back in. And, you'll kill anything, even loved ones. But there is one way to control it."

"How?"

"The Ender seal."

I had a puzzled face.

"Ender seal?"

"Yes, it's a tatoo on your arm. It is the shape of an Ender dragon, but from an eagle's point of view. After you get it, you can control it to come out or not."

"I see..!"

"So, before I give you the heart, you must travel to Haven's outskirts to find a Blacksmith, he can imprint it into you. But it will hurt."

"Don't worry, I can take pain."

"I hope so."

"Thank you for helping, I'll get going!"

"Not to worry, I shall teleport you there, and when your done, take the scroll, do what it says, and you will be teleported right back to this very spot."

"Very helpful, thank you so much!"

"Don't worry, I've done this to your father to, to fulfill his Ender Knight life.

"Oh..amazing!"

"Now, you have to pay the blacksmith 1,000 emeralds."

"What?!"

"Well, it is an Ender Knight Seal."

"Oh, were do I find that kind of money!?"

"Here.." He said.

He went to a chest by his cauldron, and took out a sack of emeralds.

"Wow..thanks..!"

"There's a little extra, get you something nice, alright?" He said while he rubbed my head.

I laughed and said..

"Haha, thanks..."

I hugged him.

"I forgot!" he yelled. He took out another sack.

"Here's some food for your journey." He said as he handed it to me.

"Very generous, I don't know what I would do with out you, Bildo!" I said.

"It's what I'm here for, now, stand over there." He said as he led me a few feet away from him.

He closed his eyes. And All of a sudden, I'm at a desert biome with a small shack in front of me.

"Wow..." I said softly.


	5. Chapter 5: Ender Seal

(This chapter is kind of boring Dx)

"Uh...okay.." I said as I approached the shack.

All I heard was "CLING CLING CLING!" So I approached with my Diamond sword.

The clinging sounded louder and louder, all I could hear was livestock in the distance and my heart racing.

I came close, coming slowly, gripping my sword tight.

Once I was a few inches away, I slammer through the door.

There was one huncheback of a man, and a lot of weapons.

"Wow..." I said as I dropped my sword.

He turned and said..

"What do you want!?"

"Well...Bildo sent me here.."

He stopped.

"Alright..alright..! Sit over here.." He yelled.

He showed me to a chair with straps. I sat, and he strapped me in. I have no Idea why there were straps.

He gave me water with knockout pills. So I drank it.

I woke up.

I yelled in pain. There was an intense pain in my arm. I looked at it.

"T-t-the Ender Seal..." I said as he unstraped me.

"Okay, 1,000 emeralds now." He said as I gave him the emeralds.

"Wait! I'll give you my extra for something else."

He looked with a puzzled face.

"3 gold ingots, please" I said happily.

He turned around and took some gold and turned them into ingots using lava.

"I gave him the rest in my sack, and he gave me the ingots in the sack.

"Thank you very much, goodbye!" I said happily and left.

Why did I purchase the ingots? You'll find out.

So I took out the scroll, Bildo gave me the scroll, and told me to read the instructions.

Let's see here..

Ingredients:

1. skeleton bone

2. one block of sand

Instructions:

1. Kill a Skeleton, and break a bone off of him.

2. Put this scroll on a block of sand.

3. Put the bone on the scroll

4. Say "Teleport"

So I waited at until night.

But I feel alseep.

Until I felt a hard peirce in my hip, which shot me up and put my diamond sword in front of me.

"Who goes there!?" I yelled.

I looked at my hip, an arrow! It was a skeleton!

I looked around..and there he was.

I charged at the skeleton.

But it kept shooting arrows, I deflected all of them with my sword, I lunged, and slashed him, cutting off half of his torse.

He was dead.

I grabbed an out skirted bone, and went to a desert biome near by. I set the scroll on the sand, then the bone on the scroll.

"TELEPORT!" I yelled.

And all of a sudden, I was at Bildo's lair.

He was stirring a weird colored liqued in his cauldron.

"Bildo! Look!" I said as I stuck out my arm, showing my Ender Seal.

"Good laddy! Now it's time for the Ender Heart!


	6. Chapter 6: Ender Heart

"Hooray! Okay, bring it on!" I yelled.

"Alright, let's see...you must kill an Endermen, and rip out it's Heart! I can spawn one in my arena! Follow me!"

He took me out the lair, and into the Village's fighting arena, they have it for training, or just for fun! So, I stood, he took me in the entrance, and we stood in the middle of the whole thing.

"Wow. What a sight!" I said.

"I know!" Bildo replied, "they only have them in Villages were Warlords live in, like myself!"

"I see.." I said.

He told me to get ready, and he stood outside the fencing on the arena edges.

"Are you ready, my friend?" He yelled.

I took out my diamond sword and spun it in my hand casually.

"As always!" I yelled.

"Don't get to calm! An Enderman are quite worthy foes!" Bildo yelled.

I nodded and Bildo snapped his fingers.

There were purple mist thickening in the sky.

The mist shot down into one very spot, and the Devil himself, An Enderman formed from the mist. It's skin was black, at least 3 times taller then me, with glowing purple eyes, bald, very boney, and it's arms were like twigs, and the reached all the way to his ankles!

I was in shock, It was a frightening sight!

"DON'T...MOVE...!"

The Enderman wandered in the arena. It spun around and Glared at me. It was like it was looking through my soul! Then it started shaking spontaneously, and in a disturbing way.

My hands indulged in sweat because of my Emense fear.

My Diamond sword slipped out of my hand.

Then...The Enderman slowly opened it's mouth, showing razor, sharp-like teeth. Then, it charged with amazing speed.

I picked up my Diamond sword, and ran fast. Remember, I can run two times faster then a regular human. But Endermen could run three times faster then a human, so he's way faster then me!

I turned around, showing no mercy. It was standing exactly 6 feet away from me. But it swung it's hand, knocking my sword, making to fly far away.

"W-w-what?! How could it reach me from 6 feet away from me?!" I yelled.

It charged. But since it was my Dad's sword, I was very, very angry! So I charged also.

The Enderman tried grabbing me, but I dodged it's hands, then socked his leg braking it backwards. The Enderman cried out loudy.

"That's right Enderman! I got brute force!" I yelled as I jumped and drop kicked him in it's stomach.

It yelled out a cry and fell back. I jumped in air, higher then I've ever been before, and interlocked my fists together, then when I landed on him, I smashed his skull in, deforming it skull.

At that time, I knew it was dead. I stood up, and walked to my Diamond sword, then I walked back to the Enderman, then I took my sword, and jabbed his stomach, and took at out, and threw it at the ground, then I stuck my hands into the wound, taking a few minutes to find the heart. I flexed, and in one pull, the Heart pulled out, with purple Ender blood every where on my face, shirt, and arms.

I huffed and puffed as I held it to the skie.

"Ding!" I said as I looked at Bildo.

"Haha, I've never seen somebody fight like that! Good work!" He said as he clapped.

I walked to Bildo, with the Heart and my Sword.

"Okay put it in this sack, and go to our lake to wash it off! It's around the corner!" He said, as he took out a sack.

I dropped the heart in the sack he held, and he put it in his robe.

"Knock on my door when done! Alright, laddy?" Bildo said.

I nodded and went to the Lake, around the corner of the Village.

It was Crystal clear, and medium sized.

I put my hands in it, and rubbed my hands together until they were clean. I turned to my side, and saw the boy that tried attacking me, with the stone sword, when I first came to this Village, he was ontop of a house, crouching, and watch the sun set.

"Oh right!" I said as I took my gold ingots in my pocket that I bought from the Blacksmith that gave me the Ender Seal.

I walked the the nearest house and knocked on the door. A nice man answered.

"Yes sir?" He said politely.

"Hey! I'd like to ask if you have a crafting bench." I said.

"Sure come in!" He said as he gave me space to walk in.

He led me to a room, with a workbench in it.

"Right here! Have fun!" He grinned.

"Thank you sir." I nodded.

He left, and I got to work.

Well here's the reason why I came here, and why I bought the gold ingots. I felt bad for the guy my age with the stone sword, so I'm going to craft a Golden sword for him!

After about 2 hours, I held it in the air and waved around, smiling.

I left, but before I did, I gave the man a few emeralds, for saying thanks to let me use his work bench.

He waved as I left, and went to the house the guy was standind on.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He stood up, and turned around.

I through the gold sword at him like a boomerang.

He still had the same, bummed out face exspression, but he caught it perfectly.

I smiled big as his looked at me, with widened eyes.

I turned, and headed to Bildo's house.

But, on my way, I heard a thud in front of me. I looked down. It was a golden apple.

My eyes widened, and picked up, then skimed through the sky. But, it was actually from a house beside me. It was the guy I gave the Golden sword too.

Then I grinned and looked at it, it had carvings in it. It said "Mark".

"Mark...I like it! Bye Mark!" I yelled as he turned, and jumped from house roof to house roof, going back to the same perch, but looking at the sword this time.

I headed back to Bildo's Library, he answered the door.

"What took you so long laddy?" He said.

I just walkin in with a grin on my face, not answering him.


	7. Chapter 7: A Psychotic Beast

We head to his lair.

"Now, we must do a ritual to achieve the Ender Heart!" said Bildo.

"Do what what is needed, Bildo!" I laughed.

"okay, lay down here" He said as he pointed to a big space in the lair.

I layed down. He put a bunch of Ender dust around my body, and the heart on top of my chest.

The he went behind a glass down in the corner of the lair.

"Uh, I can tell this won't be good!" I said in my head.

Then he started talking. But not in english. It was a weird language, I've never heard before!

After a few minutes of the words and words of the unknown language, I started growing impatient.

But then. I felt a sinking feeling on my chest. I tried moving my head up to look what it was, but I couldn't move!

I started panicking. I tried talking, but I couldn't move my mouth, or make a noise!

So I just sat there, and tried to get myself together, because I knew it was just the spell working.

Then...

My brain started hurting. Everything started to tint purple. I could also see extreme details into the wooden planks into the wooden plank ceiling. My vision was enhanced, ten fold!

Then Bildo screamed a loud word in that language.

Then I could move again! So I stood up.

But, I felt taller, and I has a very, very stong thirst and hunger, and for some reason, I was really angry.

I started tugging at my hair, because my head hurt even more.

Then, I just turned into a ball of fury.

I yelled, it was like a rabid puma, and a T-rex yell. Roar, If you will. But very loud, also.

I looked around, still, very angry, I charged at the wall, but I ran very fast (Because one of the powers was running three times faster then usual).

The wall cracked. Hard.

Then, I smelled a scent. That cleared my headache, so I thought to go to it.

Extremely impatient, I ran to the opened window.

I charged, and broke right through it. Then I fell about three stories!

I hit the ground hard. I got up, but my whole body ached!

But I still ran, from my psycho feeling.

I finally reached the source, a pork chop someone left on the gravel sidewalk. I picked it up and ate it, in one entire bite.

Then, I turned and saw a villager, farming.

I looked at him, for some reason, he looked tempting, so I ran at him, top speed, and leaped...


	8. Chapter 8: Hallucinations

At that point, I knew for a fact the Blood lust was on me.

I couldn't control my body, I was possesed...

The villager I leaped at had great terror in his eyes.

I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't control my body...

It felt like time was slowing down, as if I just jumped into a black hole.

I felt a sensation around my body...a strong one...

Then..a flash of extremely vivid, blinding light swarmed around me.

I felt like I wasn't moving in mid air anymore.

"What the.." I said as I tried moving around.

My voice seemed to echo. Far.

"What is happening?!" I yelled.

All I heard was a loud flapping noise, seemed to fade in.

Then, the light faded away, and all I saw were night skies, with the flapping noise loud as ever.

I felt wind in my face. I felt like I was flying.

But I wasn't...I was sitting ontop of something.

I looked down, it was a large, black dragon.

"Could it be? An Ender Dragon?" I thought.

It started to hover over a familiar village. After a while I realized it was my village.

I looked down at it, it was in tact, unlike when it was destroyed..

Then I felt the Dragon's belly expand beside my leg..(It was breathing in a large amount of air)

Then it exhaled. Fire came out of it's snout, shooting out at my village.

"Nooo!" I yelled as I tried moving. But again, I couldn't move.

I watched my village burn down, and then flying toward the clouds.

The blinding light was coming back.

It surrounded me again, and I started the Dragon fade away under me...


	9. Chapter 9: Stranded

I woke up, with the biggest headache in my entire life!

"Oh my God, what happened!" I found myself in a blank, empty plain.

"Of course..." I said sighing.

I run to the nearest river, and take a sip of the water using my hands as a cup.

I look into my reflection in the water, and I was in awe.

"Oh my Lord!" I yelled as my yell echoed through the blank plain.

There were slash marks on my cheeks, my clothes were tattered.

"I know..the stupid Ender stuff" I said angrily.

I yelled, angrily, I had a rage face on, and I hit the water, making a large splash.

"Life is...frustrating." I said as I tried to find some wood.

After some time of looking around, I found one tree. ONE. I break it down, and using a stone close by I carved into a dagger like shape, since my blade was missing.

I also took saplings from the tree, and made a workbench from wooden planks.

I then used a stone to dig down a foot or two, exposing some more stone.

I attempted to bang on the stone, trying to break some chunks off. I got a couple good chunks. I crafted a wooden pick axe with the workbench and stone, then put the saplings down by the river.

I started mining down, getting more stone, by that time it was night, with nothing to eat.

I mined a tunnel, that could hold and hide my body until morning.

(Morning)

I get out, and get back to work.

I carve a large cup out of the stone. I came back to the tree and took a bunch of leftover vines.

since I'm a survival expert, I can memorize the land around me, so now I know were the workbench is. (I'm going to leave to find some more trees, or where I am).

I made a strap with a mini holster on the back, and a couple extra pockets on it. I put it around my shoulder, running diagonally on my stomach, like a mail carrier bag.

LASTLY. I made another strap that want around me, but with a giant pouch on the back, for water, of course.

I went to the river, and filled up the water pouch full of water, then put it on.

I took my back holster, put it on, and put my pick axe in it.

I put the belt on, put my wooden dagger in the holster, and the extra saplings in a pocket.

"Well, it's time to go" I said, as I started walking in a random direction.

Something it my head after a few minutes of walking. It was a newspaper. Weird...

"Great massacre in Central Haven!" It read.

My eyes widened...

"That's were..I...oh no..." I dropped the newspaper and started running...

I dropped everything, and ran to a tall cliff.

I looked down, I was at least 50 stories high.

I gulped.

"I thought becoming an Ender Knight was going to be fun.." I said as I look at my cuts and tattered clothes.

It was time for my suicide.

I looked up, and started leaning foward.

I closed my eyes, and jumped...

I also make a belt with pockets and a holster on it, that wrapped around my waist.

I


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

A tear flew off my eye as I fell.

Then...I felt the wind on my face stop. So I opened my eyes..

I was still in the air! Floating there.

"Uhm..." I said.

I turned my head, and it was Bildo.

"God...I can't thank you enough.." I said in my head. Then yelled "Bildo!".

"Come on friend...you would commit suicide for something natural?" He said as he floated me back to land.

When I landed, I jumped up and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Bildo..I just...I'm so sorry..." i said with a lump in my throat.

He patted my back" Now now...It's alright. You didn't hurt anyone..." He said.

I let go of him. "I didn't..?" I said curiously.

"Nope...were did you get that from..?

"A newspaper.." I said as I located it and gave it to him.

"Haha...that's a fraud newspaper, friend." He said as he showed me the pen ink.

"See? That was written." Bildo said.

I literally fell in relief, a gigantic weight on my shoudlers was let go.

"Thank you God!" I yelled as I looked up at the clouds.

"Now...let's get back to Central Haven.." Bildo said, as he started walking west.

I quickly followed him.

"Did the newspaper hit your head? From no where?" Bildo said.

"Yeah..actually..that's exactly what happened..!"

"Uh oh..."

"What Bildo?"

"Did a white light surround you as you as you charged for that person?"

"Exactly."

"Oh no.."

"What?"

"Were you on an Ender Dragon"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Oh no.."

"What happened?"

"Witch..."

"Witch?!" I said as my eyes widened.

"Yes..we have to get to my lair immediatly.."

We reached his lair in about 2 hours of walking.

We went in, and sat down.

"So witch..huh?" I said.

"Yes. We need to start doing witch trials of ALL of Haven." Said Bildo.

"Then how much people are in all of Haven?"

"Approximately...20,000 to 50,000 people..."

"Ugh...it'll take long, won't it?"

"Yes friend..."

"Ugh..."

"I tell West, East, North, and South Haven..you just sit tight, we'll set up a national Witch Trial in about 2 weeks.."

"Very well Bildo, were will I stay? Were will I get new clothes? Were will get new clothes?"

"I'll give you money to rent a cabin in the village, and for clothes. And you left your sword here when you went crazy."

"I can't thank you enough Bildo!"

"No worries, your my apprentice, it's my job, friend."

"Thank you so much.." I said as he handed me a sack of emeralds and a map.

"Central Haven is HUGE." I said as I looked at the map.

I walked for about 10 minutes until I reached hotel.

I walked in, and went to the front desk.

"Yes sir?" The nice lady said.

"a room for one please?" I said kindly.

"Yes sir..how long?"

"About 2 weeks ma'am."

"No problem, 200 emeralds please."

I handed her the exact amount, and she showed me to the room.

A balcony, nice windows, decently large, living room, bathroom, and a bed room.

"Here you go sir.." She said as she handed me the keys.

"Thank you very much!" I said as I smiled.

I went in, locked the door, and put my sword down on the couch.

It was nearing night, so I took a shower and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Haven Witch Trials Part I

~2 Weeks Later~

I wake up, to a knocking to my door. It wasn't early or anything, I just wake up. It was about 1:00 PM.

I go answer the door, and Bildo.

"Heya, Bildo!" I said.

"Hello friend. I see you go some clothes!" He said.

They're exactly like my old ones, yet new.

"Yeah..so any news?"

"We'll have the first ever Haven Witch Trials!" Bildo said.

"Wow...I sure am ready~!" yelled.

"Well, it's tommorow. So get your beauty sleep, Dante.

"Haha. Okay."

He left, and I sat down, thinking about what will happen.

~Next Day~

Another knocking on my door. And this time it was early. The door was banging loudly.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Yelled.

I got up hastily, and opened the door.

Nobody.

I looked around. No one.

I stepped on something on the floor outside, it made a noise. I looked down, and it was a small paper.

"Hmm, what's this?" I picked it up.

It had a picture of a Bat on it.

"Witch..." I said as my face angered and put the paper in my pocket.

~2 hours later~

I couldn't sleep, from my anger.

I heard another knocking at my door. I opened it, and it was Bildo.

"Hey Bildo..." I said.

"Hello! Are you ready? All of Haven is at Central Haven's Gathering Center.

My eyes widened. "Wow...200,000 people with in this town at the moment?" I thought.

I snapped out of it and took the picture with a bat on it.

"Look at this Bildo.." I gave the paper with the bat on it.

"You know who gave this to you right?" Bildo said as he tore the paper up.

"The Witch." I said.

"Yes sir, now let's go." He said.

I got ready and started walking with him.

"We'll teleport there." He said.

"Okay, this is going to be scary!" I said.

"No worries.." He said as he said some words in a mysterious language.

I blinked, and me and Bildo were in front of the Gathering Center.

"Woah, this is huge!" I said as I stared at it.

It was a gigantic collosseum.

"Yes yes. Let's go." Bildo said as we started into the building.

We went in, a couple hallways and we were at the entrance of the king's thone, exposing 200,000 people sitting in the colosseum.

There were 5 thrones, for North, South, West, East, and Central Haven.

"Well, good luck.." Said Bildo.

An announcer said "Now can everyone stop talking and stand up please?"

The extremely loud chatter stopped immedietly.

I looked through the window by the entrace to the Warlord's thrones.

Everyone was 100% Quiet, and standing up.

"Now introducing, Central Haven's warlord! Warlord Bildo!" The announcer yelled.

Loud clapping rose.

"You wait here, when the announcer calls you, you come and bow to the edge of the Balcony Of Thrones. then you sit in the smaller throne right next to me." Bildo said as he patted my shoulder and went out the entrance.

"Wow...I get a throne" I wispered as I looked at Bildo went to the edge of the Balcony Of Thrones, bowed, and sat down in the middle thrown. (The thrones were lined up).

"Now introducing the South Haven's warlord, Warlord Nero!" The announcer yelled.

A man weant by me, through the entrance, and sat next to Bildo, the clappter continued. He was skinny, and bald, with a small mustache.

"Now! North Warlord, Warlord Augustus!" Yelled the announcer.

Another man, yet this time had short hair, was a little muscular, and had style to his walk. He bowed happily and sat next to Warlord Nero. Clappter continued.

"Now, East Haven's Warlord, Warlord Josephus!" Yelled the announcer, clappter rose, and a very old, crippled man bowed, and sat.

"And finally, West Haven's warlord, Warlord Domitian!" Yelled the announcer.

He was a muscular, handsome man, he bowed and sat maturely.

"Give it up for all the Warlords!" He said as clappter rose.

"Now! For the apprentices, come in!" Yelled the announcer.

So I went in from of the door, scared, I was petrified.

"Hey, bro, are you gonna hurry up or something...?" Said a young voice behind me.

turn's out, it was an apprentice, and the others sat too, then I sat.

I was even more petrified, my heart was literally beating out of my chest.

I could hear me swallow, I was getting lightheaded, All I could feel is the large amount of sweat beading down my head.

I couldn't see clearly, it was stage fright.

"Everyone, stand, including Warlords!" Said the announcer.

It took me a while to comprehend what he said, so I stood after a while, shaking and trembling viciously.

Bildo looked at me, and put something in my mouth, and suddenly my stage fright went away!

"Bildo...?"

"Stage fright pills."

"THANK YOU!"

He laughed.

"Your welcome friend".

"We have an Ender Knight in the meeting center!" Yelled the announcer.

Everyone shot up out there seats like bullets and stood straight, immedietly.

"Dante, wave hi! Everyone, that is the Ender Knight apprentice, the one were the gossip spread!" Yelled the announcer.

I waved, everyone yelled to the top of their lungs, clapping as hard as I can. Am I really that special..? I bet Livestock miles away flinched.

It stopped after about 5 minutes, then everyone stopped after 5 minutes.

"Now! Shall we start the first ever Haven witch trials?!" Yelled the announcer.

Everybody was cheering.


End file.
